


If You Thought College Would Be Drama Free, You Thought Wrong

by pansy parks (agentscarletwidow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentscarletwidow/pseuds/pansy%20parks
Summary: Pansy thought she was going to have a fresh start when she started college, but when her roommate turns out to be close with someone from her past, Pansy realizes college could get #messy. She just hopes none of her antics get home to her conservative parents.





	If You Thought College Would Be Drama Free, You Thought Wrong

Pansy watched her parents close the dorm room door behind them, then turned her attention to the mess of decorations that sat on her pearly duvet cover. Several photography prints and a couple hanging Edison bulb lights could wait until after she had dinner. She had promised her roommate that she would eat with her, but the other girl was still out with her dad.

Her stomach growled as she opened the box the first lamp was in, the long wire spilling into her lap. When she stood up, she realized she was too short to reach the ceiling, even from her bed, and huffed. She would either have to have her dad do it in the morning or text one of the boys she knew who also ended up at Hogwarts University. Its not that Pansy hated the boys per se, but she did not particularly care to stay close with them for this new phase of her life. 

The sun was setting by the time her roommate came back, arms full of succulents and sunflowers. 

“Would you mind grabbing this little guy, I think I’m about to drop him,” called out the petite blonde. Pansy jumped up to grab the plant in her roommates’ outstretched arm. 

“I got him.” She awkwardly stood there as Luna began to arrange the other plants on her windowsill. Above it, the girl had hung a large banner covered in mythical creatures and if Pansy had to guess, most of them were Greek or Norse. Her bedspread was a messy tie-dye that Pansy figured she had painted herself. Luna did have several sets of paints on her desk, and an open pad of sketch paper showed an image of a mushroom covered in little fairy-esque creatures. Luna took a few minutes before turning around to see Pansy still standing there, plant in hand and eyebrow raised. “Oh,” she said and took the plant from her with a smile. 

“I know you’re excited about decorating and all, but I’m going to need to eat if I want to make it to tomorrow and the dining room closes in 20.”

Luna’s head snapped around, “I’m sorry. I forgot you were waiting on me. Lead the way? I haven’t figured my way around campus yet.”

———

The girls had barely slipped inside before the dining staff locked the doors. Food in hand, they found a table near the window looking out to campus green and the amphitheater beyond it, where the incoming first years were beginning to gather for their night’s activities. While trying to enjoy her luke-warm pizza, Pansy’s eyes wandered to her classmates milling about. After a minute, she spotted the familiar blonde hair of Malfoy, and next to him, the dark head of Zabini. They were standing off to the side of the field with three other boys, probably the suite-mates Draco had mentioned to her earlier in the summer. 

A dreamy, “Who are you staring at?” brought Pansy’s attention back to the dining room. Luna was staring at her with a quizzical look on her face.

“Just some of my high school classmates,” Pansy tried to shrug it off.

“Oh! Would you like to go see them? I’m done eating if you would like to go outside.” Pansy gave her a half-hearted shrug, not wanting to engage with the boys of her past, but also curious to mingle with the other students, and maybe find a friend a little less weird than Luna seemed to be. She pulled her lipstick out of her purse as they made their way to the door. 

Once outside, the group of boys seemed to spot them immediately. Pansy wanted to run and hide, but Luna seemed excited by the attention and she did not want to make a bad first impression on the other boys. She instead mentally prepared herself for a scene with Malfoy, like every public interaction she had with him throughout their private school days.

But once the group was within hearing distance, the first words out of the blond boy’s mouth was, “What’s up couz?!?!” as he went in for a bear hug with Luna, who had turned beet red. Her roommate let out a giggle before replying. Pansy took a moment to register her surprise and glanced over at Zabini to make she she wasn’t dreaming. He shrugged at her, just as clueless as she was.

“Just seeing what everyone was doing out here. I heard there are maenadic bug that are known for inspiring bacchanals among the college kids in this area. I wanted to see if any were out tonight.” Pansy watched as Malfoy listened to Luna, amused at her antics instead of weirded out like she was. “Also this is my roommate Pansy, she’s very nice.”

Malfoy nodded and Pansy watched him lick his lips in anticipation of saying something. When he didn’t, she jumped in. “Actually Luna, Draco and Blaise and I all went to the same high school. I’ve known them for a while.” Zabini nodded in agreement but Malfoy’s cheeks turned pink and Luna suddenly wore an expression of understanding, but before Pansy could push them for a better understanding of what happened, a voice blared over the speakers set around the lawn.

“The 5 campus acappella groups are going to begin their performances in about 10 minutes if everyone could make their way to the amphitheater.”

Luna grabbed her arm and Draco’s, and led everyone in that direction, stating the closer to the stage she was, the better view of the maenads she might get. On the way over, the other boys introduced themselves as Theo Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Greg Goyle. They seemed nice enough but not the most intelligent. Crabbe mentioned he was on the wrestling team, and Pansy guessed he had already had a number of concussions.

The performances went by without anything interesting happening, and Pansy guessed that a number of the students around her would be auditioning for the groups in the coming weeks. She could hear strains of Sia’s “Cheap Thrills” through the darkness as she and Luna headed back to their room. 

When the pair returned, they found several of their hallmates sitting outside the bathroom with a couple bottles of wine and an 80’s rock throwback playlist. A lanky brunette girl with her hair pulled back in a braid waved them over. Pansy forced herself to go over to them even though every fibre of her being just wanted to fall into bed. Luna disappeared to their room and a jealous pang went through Pansy until the girl handed her a half empty bottle of wine. 

“I’m Hannah! I’m in room 304 with Parvati,” a petite Indian girl in a red dress waved at her. “And this is Padma, her twin,” an identical copy of the first Indian girl, but in a blue t-shirt and shorts waved at her, “and her roommate Daphne. They live in 306!” 

The final girl caught Pansy’s eye as someone to get to know. Her clothes read expensive, and from her make-up style and demeanor, Pansy figured Daphne likely had grown up in a similar home and school to herself. Not that there was a problem with the other girls, but Pansy decided it might be hard to connect with them and their ratty converse and 4 year-old smartphones. And painfully old manicures. At that moment Pansy was just grateful for the alcohol they had provided.

“Well, it was lovely meeting all of you. I think I am going to follow my roommate though and get some sleep. I hope I will see you tomorrow!” Just as she thought she was in the clear, one of the twins, jumped up, “Wait! What’s your phone number? We were thinking about starting a group so no one ever has to eat alone!” It was the girl in red, Pansy noted, so Parvati. She smiled and typed her number in to a new contact, before giving a final wave and darting back to her own room before they noticed she still had the wine.

Luna had changed into a tie-dyed t-shirt about 10x too big, and was directly clashing with her bedding but did not seem to care. She offered the bottle of wine to her, as as Luna took it Pansy commented, “I had no idea you and Malfoy were related.”

“Oh, we’re not.” Luna replied. She then started reading the label on the bottle, and Pansy had to restrain herself for getting sarcastic. “Oh?” Her roommate seemed to catch on that she wanted more of an explanation. 

“Our grandmothers were best friends, so I’ve known Draco since we were babies. Our families are close, which is why we call each other cousins. Although, I guess fousin is a better term for it.”

“Fousin?”  
  
“Fake-cousin.” With that, Luna smiled and turned off the lamp by her bed, throwing the room into darkness. Pansy used her phone light to finish getting ready for bed. 

“Why were you surprised when I mentioned I went to school with Draco and Blaise?”  
  
“Hm?” she heard back from across the dark room. Annoyed, Pansy growled, “You heard what I said.”

“Oh, its nothing. He’s told me all about you what you used to get up to throughout middle and high school.” Pansy could feel her own cheeks warming at that. She had no idea anyone knew about her history with Malfoy. 

“He told me how you bearded for each other.” Luna paused for a second, and when Pansy did not interrupt her, she continued, “I know you’re probably embarrassed, but don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Pansy’s cheeks reddened even more, and she could feel anger boiling up inside her. 

“Good.”

She did not say anything else, but her anger did not subside until she could hear Luna lightly snoring. She could hear the faint sounds of 80’s music still drifting in from the hallway, and about an hour later, her eyes finally started to droop shut. She barely registered the text that popped up as she was falling asleep.

Group: 3rd Floor Fishes  
From: Hannah  
Lets meet for breakfast at 9!!!!  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this! I am writing this on a whim, so I don't know when the next section will be posted, but if you have any ideas or hopes as to where this story goes, I'm all ears! I'll update the tags as I write more and figure out where this is headed.
> 
> If you'd rather contact me via tumblr, my url is cityofblindingvertigo. I also have an HP side blog but don't use it much... Maybe that will change soon lol idk
> 
> Anyways, I think this chapter is a little rough so I'll edit it tomorrow (if I have time between classes!)


End file.
